


The Dark Woods Circus

by MadamMandarinPear



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on the song Dark Woods Circus, Body Horror, Character Death, Drama, Gakupo isn't in the original song but screw it he's here, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMandarinPear/pseuds/MadamMandarinPear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town with cobbled streets where nothing much seems to happen, occasionally a travelling circus will stop by. The performers are cheerful and the acts will amaze you. Come witness incredible feats you once thought were impossible. All it takes is a small trip to the heart of the dark woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Woods Circus

Meiko walked silently throughout town's grey cobbled streets, knowing she had a fair amount of time before her Mother discovered she was missing and began searching for her. Despite the fact that she had recently turned ten and was fully capable of taking care of herself, the woman would not let her take a single step outside without super vision. These strict rules were not met well with acceptance by the young girl as she decided that late evening to rebel against her Mothers wishes.

The sky was growing dark signalling the end of day, and although Meiko was still bitter about the previous argument she'd had with her caretaker, she was well aware that she would need to return home soon. She was ready to begin her short trip back when she noticed a rather large crowd gathering around the town square. Sudden carnival music reached her hearing, at first quiet but quickly growing louder in volume.

The tune was repetitive and eerie, though somehow it had drawn her attention and her legs were almost hypnotically now moving towards the direction of an apparent travelling circus. There was a single carriage decorated in an abundance of colourful ribbons and balloons. A short stout man was describing in great enthusiasm a circus being held that night, while the crowd listened intently.

"Hey!"

Meiko turned at the sound of a female's voice, seeing two people of identical likeness standing close to each other, in a rather ridiculous clown get up. Meiko looked around in confusion before realising the girl had been speaking to her specifically. The two individuals had bright yellow hair and pale faces caked with festive makeup. The girl was grinning widely, while the boy maintained a much more saddened expression. His vacant blue eyes seemed to plead at Meiko as their gazes met.

"What's your name cutie?" The girl chirped, as she bent to meet her level. It was then when Meiko reached a startling realisation. The two weren't standing close to each other, but shared a body. Now in close view of the deformity, Meiko could clearly see ugly stitches marring the creatures neck and joining the siblings. The girl continued to stare expectantly at the adolescent, waiting for a response to the simple question she'd inquired.

"M-Meiko" she said nervously, trying not to stare at the beings scared neck.  
"Ah! What a pretty name! Well little Meiko, do you like the circus?  
Meiko's mood immediately brightened and she gave a vigorous nod.  
"I do, my parents took me to one before, it was amazing!"  
Her answer seemed to please the girl, as her smile grew even larger, the boy however looked desperate, and somewhat panicked. He opened and closed his mouth as if trying to soundlessly speak words to her but Meiko could not make any sense of it.

"That's great! Say, how would you like to check out our circus tonight? It's a quick show not far into the woods from here and a heap of fun!" The blonde suddenly shoved a flyer into Meiko's hands.

Dark Wood Circus  
See creatures unknown to mankind!  
Admission is free  
It's fun!

The page was decorated with many colours, a depiction of a striped tent was scrawled messily in the centre of the page.

"Stop by if you have the chance, okay?"

With those words, the conjoined pair took off into the woods. Each step they took stained the cement pavement red.

Meiko considered simply dismissing the entire encounter, but she wasn't looking forward to seeing her Mothers enraged face any time soon and she greatly enjoyed a good circus. The girl seemed friendly enough anyway even if her shared body was rather strange. With her mind made up, Meiko began following the creature's path leading into woods.

Meiko began to regret her decision once realising she could barely see the trail in front of her in the darkness. The sun had fully disappeared now, plunging her into complete blackness. Stumbling around in the dim light of the night sky, she finally saw a large circus tent come into view. Other people around Meiko pushed past her as they rushed to the show, and she was at least glad that she wasn't going to be the only member of the audience.

At the entrance to the circus two extremely tall women greeted people as the entered the tent. Meiko had to crane her neck up to even catch a glimpse at their faces, distant and small at their absurd height. One was dressed in striped suit, complete with a top hat resting above her long white hair pulled into a ponytail. The other wore a silk blue dress that seemed to swim around her, her blonde hung in a tight side ponytail. Their faces being so far away, it was impossible to make out any other details of the two women stretching an approximate five metres tall each.

"Welcome to the Dark Wood Circus!" They chanted in unison, as if it had been the millionth time they'd had to repeat the words that day. Meiko gave the two a small wave before lifting open the fabric door, and entering the tent. The rows of seats were surprisingly full of people hidden by the night shadows and Meiko had difficulty in simply finding a seat amongst the crowd. She had never imagined the circus was so popular, considering the obscure location and advertising. She felt a little intimated, seeing no other children making herself seem tiny in comparison to the broad shouldered adults that had attended.

After a brief few minutes of waiting, everyone was seated and the show began. A single spotlight shone upon the empty stage as a deep voice rang out.

"Oh, you're here, you're here!"

A large condescending figure stepped from the shadows and gave a wide grin to audience. His wide unblinking eyes searched the crowd, and Meiko could have sworn his eyes lingered on her for a brief second.

"Tonight we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carry. Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out."

He walked with a confident swagger across the edges of the stages, making eye contact with each person he saw, almost as if searching for someone in particular.

"Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with, their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out. The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds, they smile as they dream of their mother's embrace."

Meiko listened with a concerned expression, this was not like any circus she'd been to before, though the audience strangely enough seemed to love it.

"Ooh, the deformity!" Him and the rest crowd cheered together.

"DEFORMITY!"

"Thank you all for dropping by" the ringmaster cried, bowing to the content onlookers. When he raised his head, Meiko froze. He was staring directly at her.

"We hope you enjoy the Dark Wood Circus."

He then slunk back into the shadows, to where Meiko could only assume was backstage. She had a sinking feeling, one that told her to get out and leave, never looking back, but she couldn't will her legs to move.

"Introducing out first act, the two-headed freak, Rin and Len!"  
That same voice boomed through a megaphone, the curtains were drawn revealing a pair of familiar faces. The same girl and boy who had handed her the flyer. Rin seemed to recognise her, as she sent a cheerful little wave her way, Len gave her a quick sorrowful glance before averting his gaze.

Loud festive carnival music bursted through the speakers, the tune similar to that Meiko had heard in town. From off stage three balls were thrown towards the two headed creature, as they caught them with ease. Rin and Len began juggling as they moved around the stage. Another ball was added every few seconds, and Meiko could tell the twins were beginning to struggle by the sixth one thrown. Then it happened, there was the slightest hesitation from the left hand, causing the seven balls to tumble from their grasps.

There was an almost immediate reaction from the crowd, who quickly began screaming crude and profound insults at the duo. Len looked panicked, though Rin was as calm as ever, still found with a smile etched onto her pasty white face. Meiko watched in shock as a empty beer bottle was thrown from the audience, hitting Rin in the side of the head. Len gave a worried glance at his sister as crimson liquid pooled on the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please calm yourselves, the show is just getting started! Don't let this small hindrance ruin the act for you, it's time Rin and Len showed their true skill!"

Rin who was still smiling despite being wounded moments earlier gestured backstage, in response three sharp, curved knives were thrown onstage. The blondes again caught the weapons easily, and once again began to juggle. Meiko was subconsciously holding her breath as she watched the spectical unfold, in fear that the twins would be cut. The possibility was becoming much more likely as more and more knives were thrown towards the two headed beast. Nine knives in and the two were still juggling, albeit with difficulty.

For the acts finale, Rin and Len threw the knives high into the air. There was a collective gasp from the audience as the deadly weapons fell towards the conjoined Meiko's relief, each knife was caught, and she almost felt silly for doubting their skill despite their previous mistake. They were circus performers after all, crazy stunts like this came naturally to them. Rin and Len gave a bow, before quietly leaving the stage.

"Did you enjoy that ladies and gentlemen?"

The ringmasters voice once again loudly echoed throughout the tent. He received a chorus of cheers in response from the audience who appeared to have loved the gruesome act too much. Meiko stared at the ground, clutching the edges of her silk red skirt with trembling hands. Her eyes were wide as her mind tried desperately to drone the noise around her. How was she supposed to get out of this mess?

"Please welcome our next act, Miku the deformed diva!"

From the curtains a frail figure emerged, a long tattered pink dress trailed behind her. She had pale skin and sea green hair that fell to her knees, her eyes were hidden behind a blindfold. She reluctantly raised the front of her dress to reveal a pair of goat legs. After making her way to the centre of the stage, Miku opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Does anyone wish that I were alive?"

"So undesirable I am in this body"

"Why do you all look at me with such rotten faces?"

The song was sad and melodious, for her awful appearance, the deformed diva Miku had a beautiful voice. Meiko couldn't help but feel a stab of empathy for the girl on stage, but it had to be an act... Right? She feared that the visible bruises on the Miku's face proved her wrong. As the song ended, Meiko noticed the way the sirens voice cracked by the last note.

Having finished her act, Miku gave a small bow and quickly rushed off stage. The audience murmured amongst themselves as they waited in patience for the next performer to make their appearance.

"Now, prepare yourselves for the show of your life! Introducing the Blue Beast Kaito!"

The curtains were unveiled to reveal a young man with bright blue hair sitting upon a chair, a straight jacket restricting his movements. A girl with pink curly hair tied in pigtails on either side of her head to whom Meiko assumed was an employee pushed along a table on wheels, a sliver dish resting on it. There was a collective gasp from the audience once the meal was shown. Human arms, bloody and fresh.

The employee girl hurried off as soon as she set down the plate, clearly afraid for her life. Kaito slowly lifted his head to look at the dish, a small unseen smile grew on his face, and he suddenly lurched towards the grotesque display. Meiko watched, horrified as he viciously tore and bit at the amputations, splattering the stage with blood. He continued to devour the bloody mess until not a single morsel was left, his crazed eyes looked to audience, as if wanting to eat them as well.

There was once again, a chorus of delighted screams and cheers from the crowd, until a single voice cried out.

"The act is fake! I bet those arms aren't even real!"

The audience were suddenly whispering amongst themselves in light of this new possibility. This assumption was a relief to Meiko, the idea that the limbs were fake was defiantly something she wanted to believe in. The swarming accusations didn't seem to faze the Blue Beast on stage, who looked completely unaware that the people around him were calling him a fraud. There was no answer from the ring master at first, but after a few short minutes his voice returned to speak to the shows watchers.

"Now please ladies and gentlemen don't jump to conclusions, I can indeed prove that the lad on stage consumes real human flesh."

Meiko's eyes widened as another man was dragged on stage, his hands tied behind his back. His wide fearful eyes darted around, his words were muffled by the gag stuffed into his mouth. The long purple hair he wore hung in a ponytail was frazzled and untidy, he too wore the festive circus outfits all the other performers wore.

The man's appearance was immediately recognised by Kaito, who craned his neck around to catch a glimpse of him with hungry eyes. The pink haired employee appeared once again, she was trembling as her fumbling fingers removed the straight jacket that kept him from moving all but his head. As soon as it came off she rushed off stage faster then Meiko had seen anyone run before, the reason why would soon become apparent.

Meiko knew what was coming next. As soon as she saw the Blue Beast move towards the defenceless young man she clasped her hands over her eyes, concealing her vision.

Bile rose in her throat as screams rang throughout the tent. The sound of helpless shrieks coupled with the sound of tearing flesh and cheers from all around her caused her eyes to prick with tears. Her head felt like it was going to split apart, the cries eventually came to an end but she couldn't bring herself to uncover her eyes.

If she had looked, she would have seen the tears that streamed down Kaito's face as he ripped through his newest victim.

Only when the corpse was dragged away did she peek within her fingers. Non surprisingly a large puddle of blood now rested in the centre of the stage where the purple haired man was just moments before. An overwhelming sense of nausea enveloped Meiko upon seeing the grotesque sight.

Many more acts followed after, each deeply disturbing Meiko to the core. She remembered the boy with light blonde hair who seemed not much older then herself stab himself repeatedly without flinching, the bandages covering his arms and legs as well as his right eye was enough of an indication that this was far from the first time he'd performed this act. "Oliver the boy who can't feel pain" the ringmaster has called him, but one look into his one cold empty eye informed Meiko that wasn't true.

There was also Luka, the so called circus monster, with two curled green horns protruded from her head of long pink hair. She, like Miku sung as she was slowly lowered into a tank of boiling hot water.

Gumi was a trapeze artist that had her arms and legs sawed off only to be cruelly stitched back in the opposite places. She swung from each swing with impossible skill and grace, as to avoid becoming a meal for the two hungry lions below.

"Piko the Stilt Walker!"

"IA the Human Dartboard!"

"Sweet Ann the Sword Swallower!"

"Big Al the Lion Tamer!"

"Seeu the Half Feline Freak!"

"YoHIOLOID the Armless Wonder!"

"Miki the Devil Stick Manipulator!"

"Kiyoteru the Snake Charmer!"

There were so many performers, so many gruesome acts. It never seemed to end.

By now the stage was drenched in crimson liquid, the ringmaster went unbothered by this fact, taking centre stage.

"We have now reached our intermission, we'll be back with more amazing acts of which eyes have never before seen in a short half an hour!"

People began leaving their seats, chatting sickeningly cheerfully as milled about the open space. Meiko was in complete shock, unable to believe the horror she had just witnessed. She was prepared to flee from this awful place and never return, but something was keeping her from leaving. The performers, all children who had been victims of hideous experiments, she couldn't just leave them here to suffer.

When she was sure nobody was watching, Meiko took a few wobbly steps headed in the direction of backstage. Line of steel barred cages were compacted together, each one holding a performer. The cages all had signs indicating which child was held there, she felt a pit grow in her stomach when seeing the cage for "Gakupo the Glass Eater" was completely empty.

Many pairs of eyes turned to look at her as Meiko walked pass, she peered into the bars of one, and recognised the beast inside as the circus freak Luka. She stared at the ground holding her knees to her chest, Meiko noticed her legs were now burned and red from her last act.

"Hello?" She whispered, Luka slowly turned to look at her with red swollen eyes that widened in shock upon seeing her.

"A child? You need to get out of here, now!"  
Meiko tilted her head in confusion, "No, I'm going to save you all." She responded with determination.

She looked around and sighed,  
"Do you have any idea where the key is?"

Luka shook her head furiously. "Please, escape now, there's still time for you!"  
"I'm not leaving!" Meiko snapped stubbornly.

The circus monster flinched at a the sudden loud volume, and Meiko suddenly felt awful for scaring the young, traumatised lady. Luka was once again curled in a fetal position, trembling and whimpering a tangent of unrecognisable words. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to give her any information, Meiko whispered a quick apology and moved along the rows of cages.

A loud hysterical laugh echoed through the circus. Meiko looked to see Kaito the Blue Beast slumped against wall, giggling uncontrollably. She took a few shaky steps back, remembering his grotesque stage performance.  
"D-Do you know where the key to these cages is?"  
The blue haired individual lifted his head to reveal, wide, crazed eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, and Meiko knew at that point he was beyond help. He was completely mentally insane.  
"T-Thanks anyway!"

She walked a little faster then normal after that worrying encounter, her breathing now fast and heavy. Everywhere around her tortured souls sobbed and stuck frail hands through barred cages in an attempt to reach her. Meiko covered her ears and tried not to listen to the chorus of screams and rasping coming from each test subject.

Sudden muffled voices from nearby entered Meiko's hearing, starling her and causing her tiny from to freeze in place. Except it wasn't the ringmaster speaking, but the familiar melodic voice of the deformed diva, as well as an unfamiliar male voice. Peeking her head from a corner, Meiko witnessed the two headed wonder and the previously mentioned siren talking in hushed voices. Miku was sobbing quietly while Len attempted to comfort her, as Rin watched silently in confusion, tapping her foot impatiently.

Len's comforting didn't appear to be working, as Miku's cries only grew louder and more pitiful. He took in his hand a lock of the deformed diva's long blue hair and gave it a soft kiss, whispering unheard words to her. Meiko continued stay out of sight, taking in the sorrowful sight before remembering her reason for being here. Surely Rin, Len and Miku who were all main acts had at least a vague idea where some sort of key was. However the moment she took a step towards them, the twins scurried away, leaving Meiko alone with the crying siren.

Miku turned to her with swollen red eyes, which seemed to lack a shine. She held the blindfold she once wore gently, it having been taken off by Len after her act. She didn't even bother to try and hide her tears, it was clear the distraught teen had stopped caring a long time ago.

"Um... Do you know if there's a key around here? To unlock these cages?"

Miku gave a slow sad shake. "There is, but the Ringmaster never lets go of it. Obtaining it is impossible, you need to leave. We are beyond help."

Meiko gave a frown, why did these people have to be so negative? "You'll all be saved, trust me! I'm not leaving until you're all freed, can't anyone understand that?"

Miku sighed, more tears slipping from her eyes.  
"Even if you were able to free us, most would never be able to recover. You saw Kaito right? You may not realise it, but by now he's unrecognisable from when he first arrived here. I know... Because I knew him well back then. Rin is another case, she cracked along time ago. Now Len has to live permanently stuck to a psychopath. The damage done here is irreversible, both mentally and physically." She gestured to her goat legs, protruding from the tattered corners of her tattered dress.

For the first time in a while, Meiko had absolutely no idea how to respond. Her plan was becoming even more flawed the more she stopped to think about it.

"Please, focus on saving yourself. You're a child unaccompanied by an adult, easy bait. There's no doubt he's targeting you, but if you leave now he'll be powerless to stop you.

Meiko felt weak and helpless the more Miku's idea started to make sense. However she would never be able to live with herself if she let these innocent people rot away.

"I-I know, I'll tell the police! They'll arrest the ringmaster and everyone can be set set free!"

Miku hissed in a hurried voice while nodding her head furiously.  
"Yes yes that's great, now leave, please! He'll be here soon..."

Meiko was hesitant to leave the distressed young lady, but seeing the panic and unease in her eyes, she decided to trust her words. The intermission would likely be over soon, she need to get out quickly before the show resumed. The felt a pang in her heart knowing that she would be unable to prevent the remaining performers from having to apparent on stage again for another disgusting act of human indecency.

The many pairs of eyes followed her one again as Meiko fumbled around, desperately trying to find the circus exit. It was extremely dark, darker then usual, indicating that the second act of the show may have already began. She let out a shill yelp as she bumped hard into something hanging low to the ground. Her eyes adjusting to the poor light, Meiko's body went completely rigid.

The intern with the dark pink hair in two ponytails hung from the ropes used for the trapeze act, body cold and unresponsive. Meiko covered her mouth and tried not to gag. She was dead, she had killed herself. No! Why couldn't she have held out a little longer... She was so close to being saved like the rest.

Meiko flinched when a large bulky hand rested on her shoulder, she sensed a frightening figure directly behind her. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. The world seemed to halt around her. A slow, wide grin grew upon the ringmasters face as he tightened his grip on the small girls shoulder. Meiko didn't even have time to scream before her black spots appeared in her vision, and the hanged body before her blurred into nothingness.

Silent tears rolled down Luka's face as she watched fate repeat itself once again.

The body is distorted in order to bend that twisted figure

Haku held Neru's hand confidently as they strode past the mass of trees, each with bright smiles on their faces. Neru, who was usually grumpy, was surprisingly excited about seeing the travelling circus. The two young girls talked loud and boisterously, following the small pathway to the remote area of the woods.

To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns

Haku cheered as the circus tent came into view, dragging her protesting friend with her. A man who they both presumed to be the ringmaster greeted them at the entrance with a wave and a smile. His beady eyes darted around, checking to see if any adults were accompanying them. None. His smile grew as he lead the children into the tent.

"Welcome girls! We hope you enjoy the show."

Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

"Kaito hurry up!"

The blue haired teen in question grunted as he pulled a large shaggy dog by a leash. The creature sat planted to the ground, refusing to move at his owners request.

"I'm coming! Shizou is just being difficult..."

"Why did you bother bringing him anyway? Does the circus even allowed pets?"

"Of course they will! Circus's train animals all the time, I bet they won't even notice him. Anyway he hasn't had a walk in a few days now, he needs his exercise or he'll get all fat and lazy."

"Like you?"

"Shut up Miku."

"I'm just saying all that ice cream isn't doing you any good."

"Neither are all those leeks."

"At least they're healthy!"

"Geez you two are always fighting, why can't you both get along like me and Luka?"

"First of all, Luka hates you. Second of all, who asked you Gakupo!?"

The three friends bickered playfully on their way to the Dark Wood Circus.

This child has to cower alone

"Guuuuuuuuy's help Shizou won't move!"

"Why can't you just carry him?" Miku snapped irritably.

"Yeah, it's not that far away,"

Kaito looked at the ground in silence, biting his lip.

"Kaito?"

"He's too heavy."

"You mean you're too weak."

"Shut up!"

Gakupo sighed, with a slight smile as he watched the argument play out in amusement.

"I can carry him for you if you'd like."

"...Fine."

"What do you say?"

"Thanks Gakupo."

"You're welcome."

I guess the shadows reach long

"How much further?"

Miku frowns for the millionth time that evening and rolls her eyes.

"We'll be there soon, Luka should already be there by now."

"Where's Rin and Len?"

"I dunno, I think Len slept in again."

"It is literally 6:00pm."

"I know, Rin is going to try and convince him to come when he wakes up."

"Hopefully they're on their way."

"Well they are kind of known for being late for everything."

"Still though Rin was really excited for this. I doubt she'd want to miss any of the show."

"Yeah she really loves the circus."

"Isn't Len afraid of clowns though?"

Miku burst out laughing, while Gakupo chuckled lightly and Kaito doubled over in hysterics.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah that's what he told me, I guess it was supposed to be a secret... Oops."

"We were bound to find out soon anyway, especially seeing as though we're going to a circus."

"Well I guess he has to face his fear sometime."

But the friends that talk have their waists aligned

Shizou begins panting and Kaito offers him ice cream, to which Miku yells at him is poisonous to dogs. When Gakupo asks wether of not he's fed his pet ice cream before Kaito remains silent. He then receives a prompt leek to the head.

"How was I supposed to know dogs can't eat ice cream!?"

"How could you not know that?!"

"Seriously Kaito what else have you fed the poor thing?"

"What haven't I fed him?"

"No wonder he's so fat!"

"Hey quit insulting my dog!"

"Whatever, lets just hope there's some water for him at the circus."

You are later and before and by yourself

Gakupo complains loudly about Shizou slobbering all over his face while Miku quickly reaches for her phone, eager to take some pictures. This would make some great blackmail material.

Kaito buries his face in his scarf. Was it always this cold?

The closer they get to their destination the more the laughter seems to die off and the playful chatter melt into silence.

For the first time Kaito wonders why there would be a circus in the middle of the woods at night.

A feeling of unease hangs in the air.

Oh, you're here, you're here!

"Rin! Len!"

"Nice to see you two finally arrived."

The two twins held hands as they ran to meet up with the group. Len seemed slightly hesitant, with a bored expression on his face, in contrast to Rin who was smiling ear to ear.

"Sorry we're late, it was Len's fault."

"What? No it wasn't!"

"Don't even try to deny it."

"I won't, but I won't be happy about it."

"What about Gumi? Is she coming?"

"Maybe, she was kinda vague about it."

"Oh okay."

"I think it's cause her parents are home, she's a bit uneasy about sneaking out."

"Oh yeah, I'm lucky my Mum goes to bed really early."

"Hey Kaito are you alright? You've been really quiet."

Len looks to the blue haired teen with a questioning gaze, who looks surprised to have been suddenly noticed.

"Fine, it's just... Never mind. I should be asking if you're okay. After all you're the one with the fear of clowns."

The group of friends erupts into laughter and the previous concern is forgotten. Kaito lets out a small sigh in relief as attention is drawn away from himself. He hates himself for being such a worrywart, but a voice in the back of his head screams that this is sketchy, that there could be some serial killer waiting for innocent kids in the heart of the woods.

He looks at his friends smiling faces and tries to smile with them. He lets the voice drown in the sight of happy faces, unknowing and oblivious.

Drop by and see him

The ringmaster is an extremely tall man, with a wide grin and beady eyes. He scans the group of young teens, and cheerfully welcomes them with a bit too much enthusiasm. They introduce themselves, and he dually notes each name.  
Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, Len.  
They will make great test subjects.

Drop by and see him

White.

White rooms.

White corridors.

White food served on white plates and white cutlery.

White gowns.

White everything.

It's not hard to go insane when it's impossible to tell wether you're alive or not.

The people with white masks and white surgical tools tell Miku she's alive but she's not sure about that.

It feels like she died a long time ago.

The twins wake up first.

They had always been close, now they are never apart.

The oldest of the group wakes second, only to find his neck and insides are bleeding profusely.

They tell him to get used to it, that it's far from the last time.

The one with blue hair is the third to awaken.

His dog is gone, as is his sanity.

Poor poochie takes his first taste of human flesh, and loves it.

Miku is the last to wake up.

She takes wobbly steps with legs that are not human.

She sees with eyes that are dead.

She is dead.

But she continues to live,

Drop by, to the Dark Woods

In a small town with cobbled streets where nothing much seems to happen, occasionally a travelling circus will stop by.  
A young girl with black hair tied loosely in two small pigtails cries loudly in a crowded street as carnival music plays.

"Hello!"

The child rubs her eyes dry, trying not to let tears slip as she looks to see another girl, not much older then herself.

She has short brown hair and silly clown getup, festive makeup is caked on her pale white face.

"My name is Meiko," she says, smiling happily.

"What's your name?"

"Kaai Yuki." She replies sniffling with swollen red eyes.

"And why are you crying, Miss Kaai Yuki?"

"I can't find my Mama, I've been looking for ages..."

Before Yuki can say anything else she finds a flyer pushed into her hands.

"Come to the Dark Woods Circus,"

Meiko grins with eyes that are screaming.

"It's fun."

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I'M NEVER GOING TO WRITE ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY HAPPY AM I


End file.
